tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bridgette dj10
I haz me an archive! Talk to Me! First message, oooooh yaaaaa. 8) WARNING: This user has a 100% '' 16:09, April 16, 2011 (UTC) TDA7 help 'The Night Of The Living Chris' 'By Cod' 'Narrated by Noah.' When I opened my mailbox to find an invitation sent by the one and only Chris McClean, I knew something was up. As I took the letter inside my house to read it, I sat down on my fluffy couch, knocking over a box of Cheez-Its, and opened the mail. ''Greetings, (insert contestant name here), Wow. That, is some lazy host. As I saw that opening, I was tempted to throw the letter away, and continue watching TV. Of course, Captain Hollywood doesn't bother to insert our names. However, I was curious to see what else was written, so I kept reading. Congratulat'I'ons! You h'A've been selected for a special dinner along with 10 other forMer competitors! The d'IN'ner will be hosted by no other than '''THE '''man who brought you guys together originally, '''C'hris McCl'E'''an! This confused me. Why would this sadist invite us to a dinner? I thought he hated us. I mean, I thought he did. Unless you call 3 seasons of torturing us, love. I continue reading, suddenly more interested than before. You wi'LL''' be tre'A'''ted to a full 3-cou'R'se meal, courtesy of our infamous Chef Hatchet! I groan. That man's cooking will be there? But don't stop reading yet! After dinner, we'll all go outside for a game of croquet! Also, there is a special surprise, just waiting for one of you! The address is 1337 Ishvan Road on April 24th, 2011. Be there! From, '' ''the one and only Chris McClean! As I re-read the letter, I notice the strange bold and underlined letters? What could this mean? I shrug, and throw the letter on the ground, and continue watching TV. I made a mental note to remind my mother to drive me there. This still seems like an interesting dinner. ---- When I arrive today, Sunday, I see the other invited contestants. Tyler, Owen, Cody, Lindsay, Sadie, Courtney, Beth, Bridgette, Trent, and the anti-me, Justin, all waiting outside Chris's mansion, mostly everyone conversating, except for Courtney, glaring at the others with disgust. Beth was drooling all over Justin, literally, as he took off his shirt. "Yuck," Justin cringes. "Uneven tans," Beth's face turns hot and sweaty. "I don't think you look bad, Justin!" she says. I roll my eyes. She still can't see through his outer beauty? I look over on the other side of the driveway. I see Trent and Bridgette softly talking, while her eyes are filled with tears. “It’s okay, Bridgette,” Trent comforts the surfer. “It’s okay…” "But what if we never get back together?! What if he hates me forever?" Bridgette cries out, most likely talking about Geoff. That guy can never keep Bridgette happy. All of a sudden, I hear a shout of a female voice, then as, I turn around, I am greeted by Sadie, running wildly over to me. "Noah! Over here!" she yells, running towards me at a fast pace, her smile wide. I brace myself as she comes crashing down on me, the weight of the girl crushing my back. I gasp for breath, while she continues to talk. "Hi, Noah! It's me, Sadie! Remember, from Total Drama?" she stupidly asks. I answer with the slight words I can whisper, and then she noticed that my face had turned blue. She quickly gets off me. I breathe, heavily, and barely whisper out a thank you. And then, at the worst time, Owen had appeared. "Noah! My little buddy!" he cries out, grabbing me in a rib-cracking hug. And then, I fell unconcious. When I had came back to my senses, Chris was waiting, impatiently. "Dude, you were blacked out for like, an hour! I didn't invite you to be a slacker. Now, follow me," he said, quickly walking into his house. I rolled my eyes, as we followed him inside. We were greeted by a huge lobby-like area, with stairs leading upstairs, and a door on each horizontal side of the room. "Um, Chris? When do we get to eat dinner?" Owen asked, anxiously. "Right now, Owen my man," Chris said. "Follow me into the dining room, where our dinner shall be awaiting us." Chris lead us into the door on the left side of the mansion. Something was very odd about this gathering so far. I couldn't put my finger on it. Inside the dining hall, a long table stood in the middle of the room, countless pictures were on the wall, a fireplace was at the farthest end of the table, which was placed next to another door. I also noticed that the room seemed very dark, and strange, despite the heat and light from the lit fireplace. "Now, everyone grab a seat, I have to get our food ready," Chris says, walking out of the room. I'm not sure if it's me, or my paranoia, but Chris has been acting very strange today. Well, his addiction to sadism was strange, but his behavior seems very different. I shrug off my complex analysis, and take a seat in the middle of the table. Then, I am surrounded by Owen, to my left, and Sadie, to my right. Why do I have the overweight friends, again? ---- After waiting, for about, 50 minutes . . .? I'm not sure, but anyways, Chris has been gone for a LONG time. The others are starting to get impatient. "Um, hello? Wasn't Chris supposed to be here now? He said he was prepping the food!" Courtney whines. "He better get here quick, this beautiful stomach isn't gonna feed itself," Justin complains, pulling up his shirt to reveal his six-pack, and uneven tans. Owen, seems to have gone mad. "Gah! Owen need food! Owen need food now! Owen have been waiting for nine thousand hours!" he shouts, speaking in the third person. "Over nine thousand!" Sadie shrieks. "I'm freaking starving!" "Oh, Tyker, I'm so hungry..." Lindsay says, her head falling on Tyler's shoulder. "It's OK, Lindsay," Tyler says, stroking her hair. "Well, we'll never get anywhere if we don't look for him. Let's split up, to try and find Chris," Beth says. "I'll go with... Justin, Lindsay, Trent and... Sadie. Noah, why don't you take Owen, Bridgette, Cody, Tyler, and, unfortunately, Courtney." "Hey!" Courtney shouts. "Sigh, fine," I say, taking my group out into the main hall, while Beth takes her group through the door inside the dining room. I decide to take to the stairs, and lead the others along. The stairs lead to another lobby, with two doors on each side of the lobby. "Well, let's go to the left one first!" Tyler says, sprinting over to the door. As Tyler begins to open the door, a loud, low-pitched growl screams out at us from the behind. Tyler slowly turns around, his eyes wide. "What was that?" ' At this point, I have started panicking. "Um, alright, uh, everyone, RUN!" Everyone seems to scatter, some running downstairs, some running through doors. Owen and Cody are following me, as I run through the door on the right, on the second story. We are greeted by another hallway, this time, dark and safe. Owen, who has been running about 4 meters, falls on his knees, and breathes heavily. "Can't- gasp- run, -gasp-, much- gasp- longer..." he says. "What was that sound? And where could it be?" Cody asks. "I have no idea," I say. "But, we might as well get on the move, and find Chris, and the others." We keep moving on, Owen behind us, until we eventually stop. "No, we have to keep going!" Owen says, confident and delusional enough to think that he can keep walking. '''Owen grabs the door handle and gasps at what is before him. "My old enemy..." '''I walk over to see what he is talking about, and understands. A long, dark staircase, that seems to go on forever. "...I think we should head back," Cody says. I nod my head, and we go back the way we came. When we emerged back in the main lobby, we entered the door on the other side of the hall. (TBC) Cod ~The only fish flavored 16:55, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Could you join Total Drama Blast from the Past, by Zoomer72? Thanks! Ya! Who likes everything? I do! 01:45, April 17, 2011 (UTC) IRC please. -- 'Webkinz Mania (Talk | ' ') 14:10, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Yeah! Today is my b'day :P :D♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 00:08, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi AJ! I'm not going to be on from Monday to Friday, I have an overnight trip. Please don't eliminate me in TOTS! Thanks SO much! And P.S., this is Zoomer72! Ya! Who likes everything? I do! 01:01, April 18, 2011 (UTC) New Character Here is the version of AJ without the muscle chest ot goatee :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 23:22, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Hey, I just wanted to apologize cause I was being kinda rude before, I was just kinda frustrated cause you were ignoring me, but its cool. Just sayin i'm sorry:)Joneboy704 02:15, April 20, 2011 (UTC) AJ, you remember that Brittany and Pablo ordered room upgrades, right? IE they should be safe. :P Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 02:39, April 22, 2011 (UTC) CAMP is back Just letting you know that CAMP is back in gear! http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Competition_for_Amazing_Major_Prizes_(CAMP)#Day_Ten_Challenge Might wanna get at the cool new prize. -w- TDA15 is cool 03:39, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Out of curiosity, are Quinn and your character AJ going out, cause every time she tells me you are.Jon-E boy Wuz Here! 20:15, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh, darn it. I have a character named Alex that keeps flirting with her, and she always says AJ is her boyfriend, and I saw on Tour of the seas that your character ws AJ.Jon-E boy Wuz Here! 20:20, April 24, 2011 (UTC) will you please? D: Can we have the meeting now D: -Nduke Come on Chatangoo!! =Nduke I use the Program Paint.NET. It is free to download :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 02:05, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I use Total Drama Characters as a base. Then once you get better you can start to draw them free hand. If you want I have a video on how to get started :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 02:10, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Here is the video : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y9g2f-QlwJw :D ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 02:19, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :I usually use the line thickness of 2. Or if the image is bigger, I use 5. Yeah, I got confused with the layers at first, but once you get used to it, it's really easy :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 02:31, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Are we having the meeting tonight> 0-0 Please get on Chatango!!! -Nduke You can use the fill bucket to colour, but unforchatly there isn't a easy way to do poses. :(♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 03:29, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey i was on Tour Of The Wiki and I was banned for no reason! Can You unban me? PS when can i deubt.Cause baby you're a firework Really you are Oh, no... 21:09, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Is anyone still returning to TOS?Kickin in the front seat Sittin in the back seat Which seat can I take? 02:22, May 2, 2011 (UTC) HI AJ, it's BarBar, what's up?????? :), i want to join your camp, could ya help me a little?????? What is activiy level, just help me about this all challenges thing, please. Thanks you, BarBar!!!!!! Um, you were never nice to me, I tried apologizing for bothering you or whatever, and you ignored me after I asked you like 10 times to debut, so whatever. And I dont godplay, TDISF was talking about me making a big deal out of people who godplay. Jon-E boy Wuz Here! 01:47, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh, Im sorry, i must have missed hat comment, cause I dont remember recieving anything about that, i'll erase my opposition, sorry. Jon-E boy Wuz Here! 01:52, May 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm gonna miss the roleplay challenge tonight: I have a concert. You can roleplay as Brandon if you want! Thanks. :) Zoomer72! Guess who it is? 22:06, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Cal's Answers (I'm taking a shot in the dark and assuming we do this again :P) #Alejandro eliminated Duncan, Cody, Harold, DJ, Bridgette, Leshawna, Noah, Gwen, Owen, Tyler, Courtney, and Blaineley. #For season one, it would be Gwen, for season two, it would be Duncan, and for season three, it would be Heather. #Canada. #Heather, Leshawna, Trent, and Beth. Pm on Chatango, thanks-Nduke It's Back Hello, song-picker! Pick-a-Song! is back and make sure to post your song for challenge fourteen. This week will change the whole camp if you win! Plus, try out for the extra credit and guess my Britney Spears and Avril songs! And that's not all, be ready for the elimination on Tuesday. This. Is. Game. Changing. -- Webkinz Mania (Talk | ' ') 14:50, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I posted just as you typed it. XD [[User:Kgman04|'~ Kgman04!']] ♪''' [[User talk:Kgman04|'''Talk!]] ♫''' Brandon's Entries '''Question 1 (1 Point)- Bridgette, Cody (In the tiebraker), Courtney, LeShawna, Duncan, DJ, Noah, Owen, Tyler Question 2 (1 Point)- (If you mean TDWT from anyone then Bridgette and DJ, but if you mean with only Cody, Heather, and Alejandro, then Cody and Heather) Question 3 (1 Point)- Canada! (I <3 Canada) Question 4 (2 Points)- Trent, Beth, LeShawna and Heather? Congratulations! Congratulations, your character, (Skylar) won a spot in this camp. Feel free to chat with other contestants and enjoy yourself! That's the way, Nduke likes it! Super! Pm Pm on Chatango please, I need to talk to ya.. That's the way, Nduke likes it! Super! Mix Up Erica plays piano not raps. Rebecca raps. and she's NOT who you think.Sierrastalker 00:31, May 13, 2011 (UTC) As soon as you get on, go to PM on Chatango please, I need to ask you a important question. That's the way, Nduke likes it! Super! Could you please PM LF and I on Chatango, we'd like to make some changes to the game :3 That's the way, Nduke likes it! Super! 17:32, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Um, why does Total Drama Tour of The City: Summer have episode one and Winter doesnt? And Please put episode one for Winter!-Natedog14 Hey, I'm not completely sure if I'll be able to make the challenge for TOC: Winter today. Six is kind of a bad time for me. So if there's still time to do it later I'll be on at 8 or so, so this is just a heads up! Leshawnafan! The featured diva '' 14:13, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :D Thanks! I'll run it by him, but I think he'll hopefully be ok with it :P Leshawnafan! ''The featured diva '' 14:21, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Pm on chatango pleasee/ :) Nduke here, Host of 21:00, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Will you please PM me on Chatango, for the TOC challenge? --Nduke here, Host of 21:28, May 15, 2011 (UTC) it is 6 pm, when is the challenge.-Natedog14 I have to leave now, so I'll probably miss most of the challenge! Sorry! Leshawnafan! ''The featured diva '' 22:20, May 15, 2011 (UTC) You need to take your quiz for: Total Drama Tour of the City- Summer. You can pm, LF or I, but it has to be done by Tuesday night at 8 PM EST. --Nduke here, Host of I need to take the mole Quiz, can you go on chatngo for my quiz-Natedog14 can you email me the mole quiz? this is my emial address kokori.goron.zoran@hotmail.com thanks :D CRAZYREXISGUARDINGTHETRIALSANDCITYSERIES :D 09:33, May 16, 2011 (UTC) You need to vote in Total Drama Tour of the City- Summer for either Alyss or Macey --Nduke here, Host of 01:56, May 17, 2011 (UTC) The challenge for Total Drama Tour of the City- Summer has begun! Be sure not to miss it! --Nduke here, Host of 00:34, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Welp. Hey, It's Kate. I haven't seen you on Chatango, and you said you would answer my question on Tuesday which was about 4 days ago. Maybe you could answer my question in my talk page? Thanks! :D I was to lazy to come up with a better signature. Or to spell check it... 11:26, May 20, 2011 (UTC) So sorry I haven't been here, internet issues!Kickin in the front seat Sittin in the back seat Which seat can I take? 00:51, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I want a return in Tour of the City for being voted off uinfairly, you wernt in chtango when i was on-Natedog14 TOC-S Dear, Bridgette_dj10 You need to take your quiz for:Total Drama Tour of the City- Summer by Tuesday, May 24th, 8 PM EST. You can PM LF or I on Chatango. Thanks! --Nduke here, Host of 14:58, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey! What's up? It's Kate. So, I'm guessing it's a no for my question about TOS. That's okay! So...yea! See you on Chatango soon, right? I was to lazy to come up with a better signature. Or to spell check it... 21:49, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Can you post my TDB photo? AJ, by the way, I can still be on camps, but only like one camp at a time, due to scheduling. :P :D *wants to still be in Tour of the City* :P Pwease? :P Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 00:41, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Can I replace an inactive in TOC? Like Neko? Please? xD No Need to Fear! Mr. E is here!! 22:17, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Can I still do the contestant history on TOC? I can do it for ya :) --Sir epicness, A telegram 00:15, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'll take over, please, I have more experience. :P --Sir epicness, A telegram 00:18, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Why am i not in TOTC? Cause baby you're a firework Really you are Oh, no... 01:46, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ok, with the recolour tool, I colour by hand, which does take a while, but I think the end result looks better. And I do not know anything about the vector layer thing :P Sorry. Also with the relour thing, maybe you could add some more layers? Like for each piece of clothing? :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 02:30, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Want me to put up elim? My team lost. --Sir epicness, A telegram 03:22, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Can I replace someone in TOC, if not, can I be an intern in TOC? :P No Need to Fear! Mr. E is here!! 04:10, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey you know that awesome table you have on Total Drama Tour of the Losers that shows all the contestants on it. I was wondering if I could use it for Total Drama: The Eliminated Losers. I'll give you Full credit for it...' I'm beautiful in my way Cause God makes no mistakes Baby I was Born This Way!' Nate's Story Here i go There once was two teens, named Noah and Owen, that had everything they wanted. That's because they one the one million dollar cash prize on Total Drama World Tour! in there Manson, they had a fight." I HATE YOU" Owen screamed. He Left The mansion. "FINE I DON'T NEED YOU!' Noah replied to Owen. They Never saw eachother again. THE END-Natedog14 Plot: Noah and Owen won TDWT and have a Mansion Characters: Noah and Owen Setting: their Mansion The challenge for Total Drama Tour of the City has begun! Don't forget to post your entry in by Saturday, June 4th. Thanks! :) --Sir epicness, A telegram 23:04, May 28, 2011 (UTC) TOC Theme Hey, You know how in the 2 other Tour of the... series, how you had a theme "song" at the start? I think you should do that with Tour of the City? ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 02:55, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Xalia's Entry Total Drama, has gone through some issues. So, they needed a reboot. Ten of the cast have been sent to a random island for the most insane challenges ever on a reality show! Who will win? Is it Geoff, Ezekiel, Duncan, Owen, Noah, Sadie, Gwen, Heather, Izzy or LeShawna? How will the cope with Chris's schemy new plans? And most importantly, who will be severely injuried for the comedy of it? Find out right here on Total Drama Island: The Reboot of Insane-ness! Kickin in the front seat Sittin in the back seat Which seat can I take? 12:27, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Finn's Entry Twenty-two contestants are stranded on a lone island. Each day they will face challenges to determine the top camper. They will face vote-offs, intense drama, and lots of death defying challenges! Who will it be? Will it be the party guy Geoff? The home schooled Ezekiel? or the goth girl Gwen? or someone even stranger than the rest? Find out on Total. Drama. Challenge! 'Aimerstalk' 20:06, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Pm on Chatango ;) --Hola. Me llamo Nduke. 23:21, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey AJ! It's me Zoomer... You have officially debuted in my camp, TDI:WS! Congrats! You are on the KIller Bass, although you already know that... XD Zoomer got a new sig, But don't worry... It's still Zoomer! 22:03, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Good,but you won't be seeing me in Chatango.Shh, ~HR's hunting for leprechauns, 21:27, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah I will.Shh, ~HR's hunting for leprechauns, 21:31, June 7, 2011 (UTC) To be blunt, there's a vote on TDI:WS that requires your attention. Thanks! UltimateTORINORAnd the quest for the Ultimate continues... 00:22, June 9, 2011 (UTC) It was really great!This week is the last week of school for me!Shh, ~HR's hunting for leprechauns, 21:35, June 7, 2011 (UTC) All I know I'm doing is that one of my friend and me are going to watch Harry Potter Deathly Hallows pt 2Shh, ~HR's hunting for leprechauns, 21:38, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks and bye.Also my fav TDRI is Zoey/Dawn.Shh, ~HR's hunting for leprechauns, 21:40, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Cool,I can't wait when the season begins!Shh, ~HR's hunting for leprechauns, 00:50, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Dear, AJ =D, You need to have the Total Drama Tour of the City challenge by Friday, June 17th. Thank you. --Who do you think you are? Running around leaving scars, 02:11, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Dear AJ :P, Could please have your Total Drama Tour of the City writing challenge entry in by: Friday, June 17th? Thanks :) --Made a wrong turn, Once or twice 19:21, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Dear, aj, Could you please have your Total Drama Tour of the City writing challenge entry in by tomorrow, June 17th? Thanks. --Do-be-do-be-do-bah-do-be-do-bah Agent P. =D 16:35, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey you know that awesome table you have on Total Drama Tour of the Losers that shows all the contestants on it. I was wondering if I could use it for Total Drama: The Eliminated Losers. I'll give you Full credit for it...' I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ' '''I Would LOVE too!:3 I'm going to be in a non-noobish camp!Summer's here Time to have a blast! 01:06, June 18, 2011 (UTC)' Yes!Summer's here Time to have a blast! 01:12, June 18, 2011 (UTC) TOC Challenge Hi AJ, it's Zoomer. :P I just wanted to tell you that I'm not going to be on probably all of tomorrow, because I have my graduation stuff. So, I probably won't be able to do the challenge. Thanks. :P Zoomer got a new sig, But don't worry... It's still Zoomer! 12:07, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey you know that awesome table you have on Total Drama Tour of the Losers that shows all the contestants on it. I was wondering if I could use it for Total Drama: The Eliminated Losers. I'll give you Full credit for it... I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ' TOC Just letting you know that I am going away for 2 weeks and I will be back on the 17th of July. Quinn will be played by Kate, in the meantime. Just letting you know :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 12:35, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I am Lindsaysbiggestfan who plays Googa in NRC11. I was wandering if you would like to make an allaince with her. I am hoping for Virgil to join so the three of us could make it to the final three and control the votes until than. I hope you join =) [[User:Lindsaysbiggestfan|'Being spotted by the paparazzi]][[User talk:Lindsaysbiggestfan|'It's Lindsay, not from TD!']] 15:34, June 27, 2011 (UTC) May i return in TOC please, i went away for a couple of days and i didnt have a chance to edit-Natedog14 Sounds like fun xD Everyone loves family bonding :D Ok, have fun :P Leshawnafan! The featured diva '' 23:29, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Um AJ,I thought I was going to be in TOC...Summer's here Time to have a blast! 01:53, July 6, 2011 (UTC) K :)Summer's here Time to have a blast! 01:57, July 6, 2011 (UTC) i'm doing a challenge for The Edit game and I need help how to make a user-box.......can you tell me the instructions 'I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ' Can you plz tell me how to make a userbox WARNING: This user is a werewolf and he bites 15:46, July 11, 2011 (UTC) AJ join your camp :DDDD WARNING: This user is a werewolf and he bites 16:58, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I saw your new blog, and I'd just like to say that you have exactly the RIGHT idea! I mean, I've only been a user on this wiki for a few weeks now, and I've seen so many people who want to quit because of conflicts with others! Your my new idol! Bloomin13 15:29, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ummm can I have a part in the w e are the world song please 'I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ' u forgot 3 teams. Bloomin13 15:17, July 15, 2011 (UTC) could i take a quick break from ultimate camper so i can get ready for the day? (you know like, getting out of my sleep clothes, etc.) Bloomin13 15:59, July 15, 2011 (UTC) and if i can, you won't kill me yet right? Bloomin13 16:00, July 15, 2011 (UTC) i seriously stink, too. so please? Bloomin13 16:02, July 15, 2011 (UTC) thanks, ill be back on as soon as i am done! Bloomin13 16:03, July 15, 2011 (UTC) im back Bloomin13 16:31, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I am :) I just came back from my holiday. It was awesome! :D ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 02:34, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Well, We went to northern Australia where it is warm. We stayed near the beach, swam in the pool everyday. Checked out theme parks :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 02:43, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! That would be awesome :D Thanks :) :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 02:46, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Yay! :D ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 02:49, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Bon jour Bon jour and i really like I know a certain werewolf 06:02, July 17, 2011 (UTC) hehe <3 You have been... REBORN [[User:Mrodd|'I'm Hugable']] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 12:42, July 17, 2011 (UTC) xD <3 [[User:Mrodd|'I'm Hugable']] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 12:58, July 17, 2011 (UTC) If I get eliminated can I return, they only voting Team Rex cause I'm on it cause I made a wiki and they hate it for some weird reason and they always ruin my chances. So please can I return....please? Please' I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ' Why did SG return Can i return? I was trying not to godplay.On the Floor, E.T. and She's So Gone. 00:15, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Can i at least be safe?[[User:Snowgirl57|On the Floor, E.T. and She's So Gone. 00:17, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Question Wanna co host a TDI camp with me. You would create the page and would be the host, i would be the co host. And we would be aloud 2 characters not including the host and co host [[User:Survivor321|Survivor321 14:28, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Ze Sign Ups *Writing Challenge (3): UltimateTORINOR, Fanfiction2010, Kate4TDWT *Art Challenge (4): Totalcartoonfan09, Mrodd, EvaBridgetteGwenRocks, TDISeriesFan *Truth or Dare (6): Snowgirl57, BlaineleyRox22, Mister.. E., Natedog14, EnTrey, Owen Lover *Quiz Bowl (5): Wes Holden, Syle190, Johnny10164, BR, Heatherrocks *Improv-A-Thon (8): IHeartTDInTDA, Sunsummer7, Kate4TDWT, Mister.. E., Snowgirl57, EnTrey, Johnny10164, Heatherrocks *Roleplay (6): Leshawnafan, IHeartTDInTDA, Alejandrofan3000, Fanfiction2010, Nduke, Sunsummer7 *Mafia (5): Leshawnafan, Heatherrocks, Wes Holden, Mrodd, Johnnyboy * [[User:Mrodd|'I'm Hugable']] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 20:01, July 31, 2011 (UTC) http://wikilympics.chatango.com/ Come please :)Nyan Cat is Epic Let's got to space! 20:15, July 31, 2011 (UTC) RTTT just saying that Izzy was never elimanted in the challenge as is not in the final 3 either Holden is my name and winning camps is my game 23:35, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey, somebody asked me for signing up in the Art Challenge here. (he/she asked me in the fanfic wiki, but for playing for TDI Camps.) So, Can I sign up for the Art Challenge in the Wiki-Lympics? G₩₠nn¥'₪'¿ ฿₮R RO₡₭$! § 18:43, August 1, 2011 (UTC) WAITO?2 Hi, you've asked to be notified when WAITO?'s blog is posted. It's posted. ---- Ale-AlejandroHe said "sit back down where you belong, in the corner of my bar with your high heels on" 20:13, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I'm Back! So I was wondering if you wanted to help co-host one of my new camps? There's either: '''Total Drama At Hollywood Arts' (''Started) Which is themed to the show ''Victorious Or There's: The Ultimate End Of Total Drama (Not Started)'' ''Which brings back the Original 24 & 12 2nd Generation Contestants! Chris & Blaineley Host while Chef & The New Genius Intern B make the challenges! Give Me Feedback! Everybody's Bloomin! 20:37, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I know there's probably no chance of you saying yes, but can I come back to the ultimate camper? OR could I just come back and help YOU? I'm Simply An Everyday Hero. 17:03, August 10, 2011 (UTC) its just me Wes. I was wondering if we could have it like it was orginally where one person would automatically elimanted for not doing the challenge which would be alfie. And then our team voted out kate. IDK Its just a little bit unfair that i get voted off by the other team becuase I was the only one to do the challenge and then fact that EBGR did have 4 votes which was enoght to elimanted her and then they changed all of their votes. It is also kinda unfair that we r in two teams now and the other team shoudln't get to vote off one of our members becuase letting them vote off our strongest memeber which will lead to team ultamaite winning the rest of the challeges. And when you stsrated the challenge you said nothing about their team getiing to vote out a memeber which would of changed my gameplay for the challege quite a bit. Also EBGR hasn't said anything for 3+ challenges and should be auto elimanted for that. Thanks for listening and if you can please keep me in RTTT that would be great but if not I'll respect your decision. Holden is my name and winning camps is my game 23:09, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey AJ. Just askin, should I have Alyss return, or be a different character? I like her, but I want to know if you think I should have a new one. :P Watch out, He’s one of them. Zap! Way to go, Zoom. 16:16, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Hmm....... what happened to me hosting the next Tour of? D: